Love or Ambition?
by funny house
Summary: Flame HarunoUchiha is in love with TenTen. But he also wants to be the best ANBU black ops agent. When worse comes to worse, will he be able to choose between his ambition or the one he loves.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to that of Narutotm. Characters, jutsus, weapons etc. are property of their respective owners. I ONLY OWN FLAME, if you do not believe me, IM me at**

for patent number

**It was a very peaceful day in Konoha village. Birds were chirping, the wind was breezing and the town square was bustling with activity. The only person that could have a reason to mope on a day like this was Flame Haruno-Uchiha. Flame was a rare person, being that he was a desendant of the Uchiha clan by Sakura Haruno. You see, it's a little known fact that Sasuke and Sakura are brother and sister. Sakura married a cat-clan leader from a tribe of cats who could morph into humans. This particular cat was none other than Lionstar, leader of the ThunderClan. Then a little after, the little half-cat half-human kit was traumatied by his fathers untimely death. Then, a little after, his mother and sister met the same fate, though these two died by fire set to the Uchiha village. To commemorate it, he changed his name to Flame. His father had no last name, so he also adopted the name Haruno-Uchiha. Furthermore he was a rare desedant to obtain the Byaku-Sharigan, a kekkei genkai only available to every 10 generations of desendants. The purpose of it? To read chakra points and copy nin-, tai-, gen-, and kin- jutsu.**

**Yes, it can be said he is truly extraordinary but there was one thing in the world he wanted to have anyway. Or, rather, some_one_. Flame walked toward the Heros Memorial Stone where all the classes would met and, once again, begin another boring day of training or lecturing. Even if leturing was for today, Flame wouldn't pay it any mind. He would always let his eyes wander off to group eight and to the beautiful brunette who graced it with her presence. TenTen, just the name would send his heart into a flutter. Although he knew he hardly stood a chance next to Neji.**

**"Hey, Flame." murmured Sasuke as he joined Flames' walk to the training grounds. Flame shook his head and pulled himself out of his thoughts.**

**"Hey, Sasuke." he murmured back as he watched his feet as if they were doing something totally beyond knowledge. "You seem like your more down then ever before. What's up?"**

**"Well, it's just that...you know me and Dark have been in a serious relationship for awhile now and I feel like we are just not so attached anymore." Sasuke groaned.**

**"Dude, just chill. Find something to rekindle that fire you all had when you two first started dating." Flame suggested quietly. That really was the best suggestion he had, seeing as he couldn't even get a date with the girl of his dreams.**

**"What about you? How are things going with your TenTen chase?" Sasuke asked, his voice lightening a little. Flame shook his head, growing more depressed. Sasuke winced and sighed. "Sorry for asking." he apologized quickly. **

**"Nah, I guess it wasn't really meant to be between us." Flame sighed still shaking his head. "Or else it woulda happened already." **

**"Just be patient, Flame. Nothing happens immediately." Sasuke said patting him on the back. Just then, from out of nowhere, Hyuga Neji turned the corner and stopped in front Flame. Flame stopped suddenly to avoid crashing into Neji. Neji smirked and exhaled.**

**"Yes, the only two immediate things between you and TenTen will be the shame of being publicly humiliated when you get turned down by her, and the pain of me annialating you for even trying." Neji laughed.**

**"Why you little..." Flame stopped abruptly as he saw her round the same corner as Neji did before.**

**"Neji! Why'd you ditch me back there? Never mind, lets just hurry or we'll be late and you know what happens when we're late." TenTen said. She looked at the three of them and then kept walking. Neji sighed.**

**"You'll be late, TenTen. Not me." Neji grinned. He threw his hands together in a hand sign and vanished. Sasuke sighed and started walking again.**

**"We better keep walking to or else we'll be in trouble." Sasuke groaned.**

**Flame and Sasuke arrived five minutes late. Kakashi sensei stared blankly at them as he twirled a kunai. Dark was already there and jumped fifteen feet in the air when she saw Sasuke.**

**"Why are you late, again?" Kakashi sensei asked with the same blank expression on his face.**

**"We got lost on the road of life." Flame and Sasuke said prefect unison. Kakashi grunted and pulled out his book and started to read.**

**"Sasuke, you had me worried." Dark sighed. Sasuke stopped and lightly hugged Dark. Flame sat and put his head between his knees. Dark looked at him confused and turned to Sasuke.**

**"TenTen." he said plainly. Dark rolled her eyes and sighed. "He's still depressed because he thinks that he doesn't have a chance with her." Dark rolled her eyes again. **

**"Why doesn't he just grown--" sasuke quickly covered her mouth as Flame walked by. Sasuke sighed and took his hand off her mouth. "up." she finished glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled smally. Then, from out of nowhere Kakashi sensei appeared in front of them.**

**"You know the Chunin exams start tomorrow so I'd suggest you train hard today." he said calmly.**

**The next day Flame woke up sore from training the day before and walked outside. He streched profusly and walked down to the street corner to wait for Sasuke and Dark. When they arrived ten minutes later, they started toward the classrooms for the written exams. They entered and quickly took their seats. The tests were passed out and they were told to start. Flame quickly put his pencil to paper and pretended to write. Under the table he threw a mirror with a piece of chewed gum to another table a copied their answers. Then came the forest of death which they made it through in the first day. Now was the moment of truth, the tournament preliminaries. The first round just happened to be...Flame v.s. TenTen!**

**to be continued...**


End file.
